Tumultuous
by borntoflyhigh
Summary: 'Nothing really altered with their change in relationship; he was the same sarcastic jerk, she was the same pretty little assistant. Every morning she would run late and Naru would dismiss all excuses she had to offer, but something had changed now.' A series of phrases in their life together that teaches them to move on towards something deeper, more meaningful. NaruxMai Two-shot.
1. Part I

**'Tumultuous'**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Ghost Hunt.**

**A/N: Another break from 'Click' for that I'm going through writer's block. So this randomness was inspired by a reviewer of mine 'Fujimoto Yumi' and so is dedicated to her. For those who reviewed on my other story 'The Only Exception' - thank you guys this is dedicated to you all too...remember that. You can consider this two-shot to be my attempt at writing Naru and Mai together *sheepish grin* won't promise anything. Just review!**

* * *

How Mai and Naru finally solved their never-ending disputes and decided to put differences and enmities behind by coming into a relationship was never really answered. The boy clad in black would just glare if asked, smirk and then throw a scathing remark while the brunette would first blush, then mouth profanities internally and would shoo them all away from such a conversation.

So naturally, hoping-to-be-boyfriends-jokingly like Yasuhara, over-protective fathers such as Monk and obsessive guardians like Lin had used all methods to extract the answers. When they had gotten none, the result was that Monk and Yasu became the victim of Ayako's purse for being useless idiots while Lin had been sweetly threatened by Madoka and Luella with a decrease in his salary unless he bought the whole story home to England.

Perhaps John was the blessed one because he had been told the whole story by Mai, which had something to do with a case night when Naru and Mai were on duty at the base and had a silent talk and had some moment after which they talked some more (as much talking as Naru could do). Then Mai had unknowingly confessed to him and then Naru's eyes had widened and he had mumbled something in the affirmative. Another moment after which Naru had simply left as if to sort out his thoughts, leaving Mai alone - t the time she thought that Naru had rejected her once more but...

Lo and behold, the next week they had been caught together, having tea in the local cafe...quite innocently, but Monk had promised to beat the 'shit' out of Naru if he ever did something to Mai...

On the real side, Monk had quailed when Naru had glared at him for asking if he had been really dating Mai.

Nothing really changed with their relationship; he was the same sarcastic jerk, she was the same sympathetic, pretty little assistant and tea-maker. Every morning she would run late and Naru would dismiss all excuses she had to offer, but now and then they had been having lunch after shutting the office early (news courtesy to Lin) and Naru seemed to be somehow more closer and more distant – a whole new definition of enigma.

That's what the SPR had thought at least but the real version of the phases in their relationship were deeper than anything...deeper than the lunch dates, deeper than intimate moments – that just wasn't their style now, was it?

* * *

_**After the 1st month:**_

Fighting was purely based on instinct for Mai, she had never really given it much thought – unless it was with Naru of course; at such moments she had all retorts ready to fire like a rehearsed speech.

But somehow with Naru, all the speeches seemed to evaporate – the retorts would never fall from her lips, she would just forget everything except his back-talking and her screams. It felt strangely good, strangely euphoric. Although, she was strictly against any type of violence but this fighting was in a sense relieving, natural, not alarming or anything. Ordinary and a special comfort that he used up his so precious time to communicate with her.

"Do you need anything Mai?"

The jerk. He knew what she needed but he just had to pretend to be clueless – Naru and clueless, pssh...that was ridiculous.

"Well, a thank-you would be nice ne, Naru-_chan?_" She gritted her teeth and scowled at him, emphasizing on the 'chan' grudgingly.

He didn't even spare her a single look and she frowned...to think that he treated his 'beloved' in such a manner, outrageous! Nobody treated their girlfriends like that, did they now?

"Indeed."

That was his answer!? How could he just say an 'indeed' and put her off, how she wished that she could stuff his wit in a large box and shut it away forever – a nice, kind Naru-chan would be cool and easy to handle, wouldn't he? Instead of this self-loving jerk who drank gallons of tea without ever ending up in the hospital!? That inhuman idiot scientist...grrr...

"What do you mean by 'indeed'?" She felt like screaming her head off. "How could you say an 'indeed' as if you're agreeing. Ughhhh...you're so damned confusing!"

He then looked up at her and raised an elegant eyebrow, fingers entangled and resting on his desk as if challenging her linguistics.

"I knew you were dumb."

Never mind her deep feelings right now, she just wanted to get to the kitchen and pour poison in his dear tea. That would serve him right.

Then came the customary sounds from the brunette in question, the usual stamp, growl, frustrated scream, banging doors, mumbles and the collision of the kettle with the stove.

Making tea had always calmed her and she always did that after having a good tiff with Naru, the soothing aroma relaxed her and she felt her nerves calm down, trying to stop running the usual aggressive marathon they'd be running during the fight of hers and Naru.

Amidst her monologue, she failed to notice that Naru came to lean against the door frame of the kitchen, silently observing her as she clanked around the pots, still fuming. So when he came behind her and lightly held her wrist, she succeeded in squeaking and turning around much too quickly, thus, colliding with her boss.

Quite suddenly she was enveloped by the familiar scent of tea and paper and everything wonderfully Naru. So she took advantage of the moment (ahem) and threw her arms around her boss's neck, pulling him in, inhaling deeply – too lost in the moment to care about anything. Everything seemed to go haywire and all she could manage to hear was the steady rhythm of his heart-beat, that lulled her.

She really loved him.

"You're not leaving me are you?" She hadn't really wanted to get all emotional on him but somehow the words just escaped her mouth before she could control them.

He just looked down at her skeptically as if saying something along the lines of 'Do you really think I would do that' or 'You're an idiot but I won't leave you' or 'Klutz, you do need some taking care off.'

But he didn't speak, his eyes just flashed emotion for a moment – something unidentifiable, something unknown and unpredictable, so she left it at that...not bothering to let go.

"Mai." He hadn't hugged her back but his voice was soft, quiet and she reveled in it. "Let go, you're hurting my neck."

Okay...wait...

WHAT?!

She immediately let go, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open in disbelief as if he had just said something horrible.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?!"

"You should sharpen your hearing, I don't repeat things Mai."

And with that Naru the narcissist, sauntered out of the kitchen, holding a tea-cup and strode into his office without looking back at his assistant slash girlfriend. But what Mai failed to notice, in the middle of her tantrum was a note attached to her desk that said in a neat, elegant and cursive script that:

_'Coffee at eight. - Naru.'_

And when she did notice, she could just beam at the yellow note and laugh internally with happiness, she truly, truly...

Loved fighting with him, she should seriously do that more often just to get a treat out of him.

Oh, the narcissist...

* * *

_** After the 2nd month:**_

He couldn't tear his eyes away from the picture that was locked up in one of his drawers at home, he was simply leaning against the wall in the garden while Gene was sticking his tongue out at the camera. It was a silly picture really but he had never taken the time to observe the little things in it that he could see now.

For example the width of his frown and Gene's smile, it was stupid, how he had never thought Gene would die – there was just something about Gene that couldn't be imagined to ever diminish, a certain light, a certain shine.

A shine that over flooded Mai's personality – so much more than Gene, so much brighter that whenever he tried to relate Mai to death, he felt something inside him freeze like ice. This feeling was unpleasant like sinking and Naru had never been really fond of water or swimming for that matter. So it all added up to the fact that he didn't like the idea of Mai in a grave.

Insert mental shudder.

"Naru!" She came behind him out of nowhere and he calmly put the photo back in its place, out of her sight or she would get all emotional over the whole affair. "What'cha doing!?"

He ignored her, much to her chagrin.

"Hey Naru! You listening to me?"

He simply ignored her and walked to his office, once inside he noticed that the curtains had been drawn apart by someone and sunlight streamed inside – a thing that greatly irritated him.

Naru had never really liked light, he did not like the fact that it seemed to warm people up and then vanish after some time to give way to winter. A philosophical thought he had generated from the scientific facts of the earth's revolution. So when Gene died he simply stopped the facts, the feelings and had simply told himself that he would cut off everything just to avoid his losses. He would let every unwanted feeling inside him die until he was someone so cold that nobody could dare step inside the brick walls he would make.

But she did, erasing the black and blue from his memory and stepping inside his barriers, provoking him to act, awakening the teen entrapped inside him and he hated this for he prided himself over his control. Control that she broke, control that snapped over an opinion from her, control that even Gene couldn't destroy.

A soft knock awoke him from his fruitless thoughts and he took a leisurely moment to compose his expression, before allowing the person to enter.

As expected, it was Mai – carrying a tea-tray and looking slightly crestfallen.

"Here's your tea Naru!" She still managed to smile and chant which made him look up at her curiously; how could she possibly smile even when feeling dejected. It took him aback, made him be in something akin to awe for her personality. "Oh and I made some cake for you!"

"There was no need Mai."

He felt his suspicions rise when Mai didn't leave like she usually did but instead took a chair and sat in front of him.

"Do you need something?" He couldn't help but ask, of course Mai was his girlfriend but she didn't come to his side at the office but the evening was another aspect. In the evening he ceased to be her boss and even though he didn't like that one bit – he felt satisfied because Mai was happy.

"Naru." Her voice was soft, quiet and somehow contented. "Happy Birthday."

Was it his birthday?

He had never kept records because that would have been stupid, even in his childhood Gene would be the one to remind him that he came into this world two minutes afterward so when Mai wished him he felt himself reeling back to memories he'd rather not trod upon.

After Gene's death, nobody had wished him birthday – although his family and friends had did so just to lessen his sorrow at the loss of his twin but after so many years when somebody wished him birthday it felt so different. So good, strangely, guiltily good.

"I bought you a gift too." She looked up at him eagerly and placed a wrapped package on the desk. Then she stood up and came over to him, leaning slightly so she could face him clearly and then she squeezed his shoulder.

"May you have many more..." She chanted slowly and for a moment, a silly moment – Naru felt like a child who had a whole cookie jar to himself. Absurd but true.

Then she sang to him and in the boundaries of his office they silently celebrated his birthday, Mai singing and Naru for the first time listening to her, humbly...a small, flitting smile on his lips as she cut the small cupcake into two and then beamed at him.

"Learn to live in the light, Naru."

And for the first time in his life, did Naru feel satisfied, a small part of him felt as if he had betrayed his twin but he felt contented, just sitting in his office, expressionless while his assistant sang to his happiness and health.

Nothing could have been better for now...

* * *

_**After the 4th month:**_

There was a warm feeling in her gut, she noted with warmth shining in her eyes, her arms were raised at her side as she twirled in the rain, laughing and giggling; spinning around without a care in the world. For that moment – the world shrunk for her, a place where only she existed, a world where nothing mattered, no ghosts, spirits, problems, heart-aches, nothing at all. Where only she existed with _him._

The thought made her laugh once more and twirl at a faster speed while she chanted senseless songs. Over their heads, the sky was a dark cloak, one that pelted them with little, shining droplets of water. The sky was streaked with ribbons of gray and dark blue – reminding her of him.

He just stood there at a distance, hair and clothes soaked, a fake frown tugged his lips downwards as he scowled at her but she paid him no heed at all. Instead she spun and laughed faster, feeling the tune of the song change on her lips but the warm feeling inside her was too over-whelming, too great to be subdued now.

Naru was out there in the rain, with her...for the first time he had considered being with her, doing what she wanted and the feeling of euphoria was too great. Still high in spirits, she wanted to scream in happiness – here he was, standing with her, looking displeased but then again he was Naru and Naru wouldn't even pretend to like the rain for her. And in that moment she found him even more endearing somehow – somehow for this moment she wanted him to talk to her and let all barriers down a little, just for this moment.

He was her Naru, her narcissist. How more romantic could this scene get?

"Mai, come back this instant," He finally commanded and gestured for her to sit in the car but she was too lost in the moment. "I don't want you ill."

She spun around and then whistled, feeling like a wild child.

"No way!" She shouted. "Geez Naru, it's such a wonderful weather, you should come over here and enjoy the rain."

"I've already _enjoyed _it as you can see." And he was right, he was drenched in rain but that just made Mai laugh even more and she walked towards him, flipping her wet bangs out of her eyes.

"Come on!" She threw up her arms in protest. "Won't you dance with me? I've always wanted to do it in the rain."

He clearly looked unamused at her suggestion and she hunched her shoulders in defeat, not wanting to raise an argument in the midst of such a wonderful weather.

"Fine Naru."

They got in the car and Mai sneezed as Naru drove away from the road, his wet hair looked defeated and hung limply in his eyes making him look even more better than usual.

"You've caught a cold." He stated without looking at her.

"Oh it's nothing!" She smiled brightly. "I can manage it, I've been looking after myself before Naru."

She noticed that he had gone quiet and grim as she mentioned herself living alone before she had worked for SPR, she had made him feel serious and she felt like smacking and face-palming herself.

"Oh but lets forget all that!" She started singing once more and noticed that his shoulders that had once been taut now relaxed, in her happiness she smiled at him and noticed that it seemed to make him serious once again.

Oliver Davis was like an unpredictable traffic light without the green color...

He pursed his lips and poised them to talk before pursing them again, clearly in conflict with himself.

"You shouldn't do that." He finally said it.

"Do what?" She cocked her head and looked at him curiously. "What should I not do?"

He seemed to be sighing internally, focused on driving the car and looking away from her.

"Don't smile like that."

It somehow shattered her heart and made her look consciously in the mirror.

"Oh I, I'm sorry if it disturbs you...really I..."

Words seemed to have failed her, she suddenly felt like crying because somehow she felt as if Naru was still distant from her. She didn't want to force him to date her or take pity on her without any real feeling behind. Her throat clogged up and she felt like gasping for air and crying at his far away nature – she wanted to bring the real him out, not his smiles, not his manners, not his laughs – just his real silent caring self that showed a little discernible emotion.

"It's not disturbing Mai." He was speaking now, silently, quietly as if he spoke too loudly or too much she would vanish and he would break something valuable. "I don't want..."

He trailed off, apparently wanting to search for words and somehow a little part of her understood.

"I don't want you trusting me that much." Even Naru seemed to be speaking on instinct, not on his usual rationality. "I don't want you getting too attached to me, it won't be beneficial for you."

He sounded like a school-teacher telling students to wash their hands before having a snack or else they would get sick. At least the closed up feeling of her throat vanished with that silly thought.

"You think," She turned in her seat and closely examined his face for any emotion. "That I'll go away like Gene did, it's that isn't it?"

She wanted to hug him, regardless of the fact that he seemed to concentrate upon driving the car through the rough rain. He didn't nod but he just stared ahead, as if lost in his thoughts – there was this unfocused look in his eyes that made Mai's heart ache terribly.

"Yes."

She felt a tear escaping her eye at his affirmation – he still feared it and that seemed to scare her, a Naru who was afraid of something but hiding it under his mask made her want to halt the world and carry all his burdens upon her shoulder.

"Oh."

He was trying to build a distance between them, trying to break the connection that he had allowed Mai to set up, trying to avoid getting too fond of her – and it made her heart throb painfully. He was stupid really! To ever think that she would go away like Gene did! Didn't he know her better...didn't he know that she would never leave him ever?! What was the narcissist up to! He needed to get a grip on his feelings and insecurities! He was her Oliver Davis, her Naru and she was going to get the jerk back in him – she would bring him back for good this time.

She would never leave, no matter what and at that moment she looked out of the window, grinning at her new resolution before turning to Naru and smiling her brightest.

"I'm like a demon you can't get rid off Naru." She then grinned and looked up at him. "I'll be haunting you forever, I'll be there forever...Gene was a stupid medium now wasn't he?"

_Sorry Gene._

"But I'll pester you forever, I really can't let anyone else suffer your wrath." She then clapped her hands loudly and finally ended with a question. "Deal Naru?"

For a small moment she felt as if he had smiled but then again it could have been her imagination playing evil tricks on her.

"Deal."

And no other words needed to be said after that...

* * *

**A/N: If anything seems OOC well then, I have nothing to say in my defence, tried my best though I think I still need to sharpen my romantic writng skills. Ah, the disadvantages of being single, lol, no I'm just kidding :D I'll upload part two soon! It's written but just requires some basic editing.**

**So cookies and pies for those who review!**


	2. Part II

**'Tumultuous'**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ghost Hunt.**

**A/N: Part 2 is a bit dark and less funny but I wanted to write it my way so...*hides away* Thanks to all those who reviewed! I really appreciated them, so do me a favor and leave one for this too :3**

**Nekokittygirl (Guest): Thanks! Here have a cookie - well tumultuous means something that is turbulent and causes a lot of uproar, generally used for waves when they crash with the sea-rocks. I also read your advice and found out that you were right so I tried to do my best in including others :D Thanks once more!**

**Lovenarumai (Guest): Thanks! Firstly have a cookie...I didn't mean to make anyone uncomfortable but I just wanted to depict Naru's emotions and he wasn't obliged to do it by Mai, we know the jerk, he could have sent something to chase her away. But generally your point was valid - happens with me too and out of respect it becomes mandatory, that _is _annoying. Lol. So thanks, it was refreshing to read that I'm not the only one who freaks people out. Thanks once again.**

**'Part II'**

* * *

She dreaded that everything was slowly falling apart at that moment, she dreaded facing his wrath, she dreaded staying away from him and fighting; not their usual tiffs but _this_.

"Mai."

It amazed her how a monosyllabic phrase from Naru could hold so much more meaning than a whole sentence, just one word and she understood that she had little to win in this argument. He had said her name with a growling finality that scared her to some extent but she tried hard not to quail as he glared at her.

"Naru." She tried to infuse some finality in her tone too, failing miserably. "I refuse to back out now, we can't just leave!"

He clenched his teeth and Mai knew that she had tested the limits of his patience but she still couldn't stop her arguments from rambling out. She knew that Naru was over-protective of her and was always looking out for her in one way or the other but this was literally too much. He just couldn't cut her job for the sake of having her safe and sound.

"We're not leaving." He had to keep his voice calm and patient, the others were watching. "_You _are leaving along with Yasu. This case is too dangerous for you to stay anymore."

Dangerous, her foot! She couldn't leave the tormented clients, she just couldn't sit at home and count the time until Naru and the others had solved the case. She just couldn't leave Naru alone even if for one case, he needed tea, he needed somebody to ensure that he had his meals on time (Naru wasn't a person who liked the idea of a balanced diet) and make sure that he got some sleep.

What if he got in danger, what if he...

"I'm not leaving." Mai bit out each word resolutely, her hands balled into fists at her side. "I'm not going _anywhere. _You can't just order me around like that! You can't decide for me Naru, anything...just leave me alone!"

She didn't mean to snap at him but...he was over-doing it, he couldn't treat her like a six-year old who needs to be kept away from danger – she was his girlfriend for heaven's sake but he couldn't make her decisions by himself.

He looked like he was about to murder someone by his gaze only, his eyebrows were furrowed, his hands in his pockets but all those who saw him knew that they were clenched into fists and he seemed to be struggling through his eyes alone. Cold blue eyes that were blazing with fury right now, unhidden fury right now that could burn anybody.

Anybody, except Mai.

"Oh come on Mai, Big Boss is right, it's dangerous although I think he's just jealous that the client's son is flirting with you. Hehehehe..." Yasu tried to intervene with whatever he could say but even he trailed off uncertainly, embarrassed slightly.

This time, nobody dared laugh at Yasu's joke...

Their was an uncertainty in the air that hung around them, a type of silence that was strangling them and was accentuated by Naru's glare and Mai's unspoken angst. Everything right now was, for lack of a better word – disturbing.

"Leave. Now." He said it in a manner that depicted disgust or resentment. "Go. Away."

Naru's words were knives that hit her straight on one spot that already had too many scars yet to be healed. Her eyes widened and she couldn't help but gasp, mortified and suddenly too afraid for words, what if this meant the end...

Her eyes watered up but Naru had already left the base, stalking towards somewhere else – now crying over something was useless but his words had been so lethal, so...hurting. She couldn't believe the but everything was too strangling now, her own heartbeat was resonating painfully in her ears. With Naru, she often had her heart drumming but that was something different – that was the blood singing in her veins whenever they were too close and when he would just stare at her saying nothing, that was happiness like when he held her hand and intertwined their fingers or when he just complied to her demands by hugging her.

That was security with him, a feeling of happiness, content and belonging – but the heartbeat that now echoed throughout her being had no connection to these wonderful feelings.

This heartbeat was hurting, fatal, tearing at her being and seemed to be intent on breaking every part of her. It spiked her and made her feel completely helpless, vulnerable and all she could manage to do was make a strangled cry and rush out the room, clutching her heart and with the tears now flowing freely as she sobbed loudly. Her feet seemed to be making their own path and somehow she didn't care where she ended up – all she could think was that everything would now end, everything that existed between her and Naru.

Everything would fall apart.

Her feet finally gave away and she fell on the floor, her knees wobbly and her eyes red with the tears and her sobs. Mai didn't know where she was, it was a large manor that had too many rooms but today she didn't care about a single thing. She didn't care that the temperature around her was too cold to be normal, she didn't notice that the spirit now circled her, holding a knife, smiling wickedly, she didn't notice the blood that covered the walls nor the blood that was slipping down the ghost's neck.

And when she did notice, a sharp stinging pain filled every part of her – everything burst with black dots and the room rotated on an angle of 360 degree. The spirit only cackled when she gasped, seeing blood seeping out of her stomach, the knife sticking from it – and then she just gathered her energy to say one last word.

To show him that even her last breath belonged to him...

"NARUUU!"

Everything – everything then, fell apart...

* * *

The beeps from the heart monitor seemed to be the only thing that consoled him the best...

There she was, pale as death, matching the bed sheets beneath her – an oxygen mask helped her to breath while various tubes ran up and down, somehow keeping her alive...keeping her with him. Her brown hair was strewn over the pillow and the flimsy gown of the hospital showed the white bandages that lined her waist and above.

He turned his eyes away from her...

The door to the ward opened and Takigawa stepped inside, his eyes weary and his gait slack as if burdened with something invisible. He walked over to Naru and stood behind his chair, gently he grasped the shoulders of the teen and gave it a squeeze.

"She'll be fine, Naru-bou."

Naru could just inhale internally and shrug with a slight impatience, he was holding Mai's left hand that seemed to be limp and was now and then gazing at her – feeling as if something inside him had gone cold, dead cold.

"I don't know."

He hadn't wanted to say that, it was a stupid statement but he couldn't help himself and couldn't control anything at the moment. There were moments like these when Naru was the weakest from the heart, when Naru's rationality retarded and only cold, raw emotion could be deciphered.

"She'll never leave you, she loves you too much for that."

"I don't know."

"Naru, kid get the hang of life!" Monk suddenly snapped and Naru was taken aback for a slight moment as Takigawa fiercely glared at him. "Just trying to keep her away, won't keep her safe, just trying to do too much for her, won't help her. You just don't understand this, do you?!"

Naru was at a loss of what to say, he could only hear Mai's blood curdling scream, he could only see her pale face and terror with the knife sticking out from her stomach as she clutched it – her last word as he knelt down beside her...a broken sob that echoed around him.

"_...Naru...don't...let...go..."_

Naru knew that he was gripping Mai's hand so tightly that it could have been crushed but the cold hand was comforting. Mai, was comforting even when she wasn't there and that's what haunted him the most – this comatose.

"She said that she was a demon," Naru didn't want to stop talking, his voice was the usual – indifferent, cold but his words didn't seem to stop. "She said that she will never stop haunting me."

Monk could only manage a strangled laugh that was an ill-attempt to control his tears.

"She made a deal with me." He couldn't think, the fog in his mind was too heavy, the feeling around him was too much for him to handle – Gene's death had been nothing like, it had been painful and he had felt lost but with Mai...

With Mai, there were haunting feelings, her smiles, laughs, tears, screams – there was his dread that vibrated around and the depression that raged around...concerning Mai, he felt too much, saw too much.

"Kiddo," Takigawa just stroked Mai's cheek and then murmured something before turning to Naru once again. "Be patient and learn to value her – that's all I can say. Just hold her close."

"_...Naru...don't...let...go..."_

He was too far gone but bits and pieces from Takigawa's words mapped themselves at the back of his mind. Takigawa then left, with a melancholy expression that made Naru feel something develop inside him; a pang, a strange twinge.

_Guilt._

_If only..._

"Hey Naru..."

The croak awakened him from whatever disturbing thought he drowned in so he just looked at Mai, her brown eyes radiating warmth, her face pale but alive and the hand he held, tightened around him instinctively. He could just close his eyes for a moment, relief washing over him like tumultuous waves.

The heavy feeling was evaporating...

"Mai, what you did was stupid." Never mind healing or whatever, she had been idiotic to just go run away and fall victim to the spirit's killing. "Very stupid – it was careless, reckless and a dumb attempt. If you ever do that again, I'm docking your pay."

She didn't speak but just smiled, a sad slow smile that seemed to halt time.

"Don't worry." Her words were muffled by the oxygen mask. "I'm not going anywhere, I'm still here. I promise."

And he could just sigh as Mai traced random patterns on his hand.

* * *

Tick...tok...tick...tok...tick...tok...

He glared at the offensive clock that adorned the wall making small noises that caused the irrational side of his brain (that had come to existence not long ago) to think treacherous thoughts. Unconsciously, he began counting the seconds that passed by, one, two, three, four, five, six – he wasn't really patient when it came to something about Taniyama Mai and so the glaring resumed this time with even more force.

Late...Mai was late.

A person walked into his office without bothering to knock and Naru immediately realized that it was Lin, after all only the Chinese was given the authority to _barge _inside without knocking. Even Mai had the decency to knock...

_Mai...Inept, idiotic, clumsy, scatter-brained..._

"Glaring at the clock won't help," Lin said quietly, putting a stack of folders on his desk. "You should call her Noll."

_Call?_

In all of his life, Naru hadn't really bothered to call _anyone_, phone calls seemed to be a waste of time and seemingly pointless – why waste breath on explaining things through flimsy wires, a better model could be made if the manufacturing companies would just use the signaling component in a different place, exchanged with really thin copper wires due to its conducting property...

So naturally when the Chinese advised him to call Mai, narcissistic Naru made an expression that clearly dictated 'Excuse me?' or something like 'Do you know who you're talking too?'

"She'll be here, I see no reason as to call her." Naru calmly replied and then continued checking the files. (and glaring at the clock again)

Lin sighed and then proceeded to go out of the room and give his charge some time to think about this matter, although Mai being late was a routine that had never really changed but the boy was on the brink of patience when it came to the brunette. The control that Lin had taught him, built inside him, shattered whenever Mai said something in the negative so naturally Lin frowned at these moments to see his charge breaking down slowly...and 'manning up' as Madoka had put it.

"You know," Lin simply interrupted the silence of the office. "anybody would have thought that you would have loosened your hold on Mai with the change in your relationship with her, in regard to office matters."

Naru sighed internally and was urged with a desire to pinch his nose bridge but refrained from it since then Lin would think that he was really worried over Mai. Which he was not. Right?

One of the reasons that Naru seemed to be on 'feasible' terms with Lin was that the Chinese never used terms and words he was uncomfortable with – irrational words like love, girlfriend, dates, marriage etc. 'A change in relationship with Mai' was a much more apt, easier, scientific term for Mai being his – enter blink and sigh – girlfriend.

"And? Your point is?" Naru didn't look up at Lin and just went on with the files, it was easier to put on a facade if he could avoid Lin's penetrating gaze.

"You're worried." It was an accusation really, but one without grudge. "So call her."

Never in a million years, that girl didn't need to know that he was worried for her well-being, that piece of information should just rest with him.

The Chinese had gone and now Naru could think peacefully about all that he wanted to do in such a situation, Mai was running two hours late and he had been trying to avoid thinking about all the worse things that could happen to her. Unsuccessfully. He couldn't call her now, he had never called anyone just to inquire their well-being and he wasn't going to bend that rule now for her. It would be a useless conversation anyway – she would be screaming at him regardless of her surroundings and would probably make a fool of herself. Nobody could laugh or mock at her except him, but what if Mai was sick or dizzy or anything she shouldn't be, what if she had fallen in a sewer or a manhole or...

He picked up the phone, begrudgingly and shot the item a dagger-like glare as if cursing it for Mai's absence. Then standing up, he exited the office as he held the phone to his ear – almost wishing for something to save his pride but alas – nothing...

A ring, two rings, three rings and after the tenth ring his call went to her voice mail and he heard her cheerful voice.

"_Moshi moshi_ -_ thanks for calling but I probably can't reach you now so please leave a message, I'll get to you as soon as I'm back!"_

He was almost tempted to say 'You better call back' but held his tongue because he didn't want Lin thinking that he was love-sick over Mai or anything and had turned to a psychologically disable person. But why wasn't she picking up her phone, could it be that Mai was somewhere she shouldn't be, down in a sewer or a manhole or being tormented somewhere or sick or in the hospital or – or...

"Naruuuu" He looked up and saw her waltzing in through the door, looking thoroughly unkempt but looking Mai and he unconsciously released an internal sigh. "Hey! I looked at your call but you -"

She paused, her eyebrows scrunched in confusion as she assessed him standing in the meeting room of the office with his eyes fixed on the door and his face expressionless – deep in thought.

"Hello! Earth to Naru-chan!" She chanted, time hadn't changed Mai, she was just the same child with her hair a bit longer and her face a bit matured but she hadn't changed and he was secretly glad. "Ne, are you feeling well? Staring into space isn't really healthy you know..."

He didn't pay attention to what she was saying – which was rude, but he was too busy thanking the spirits who had made sure that Mai would cross the roads without ending up in the ICU – thanking and apologizing were against his rules and so was calling a girl with apparently no reason behind it except his irrationality and slight worry. He was bending the rules and then a realization dawned on him.

He was bending too. He slightly clenched his teeth and looked away from Mai, slightly agitated at the rush of new, unwelcome feelings but then he decided to put the worry behind him and pick a solution for this – just to avoid bending anymore rules in the future. Naru pursed his lips and then held the gaze of the brunette; a melting puddle of chocolate and honey resided in her doe-like eyes and he then let his decision be announced.

"You're moving in with me."

"What?!" She was appalled at the suggestion but he couldn't see her point in this – she was, after all his girlfriend and she had every right to make arrangements to stay in his apartment. "No way Naru! What will everyone say?! Kami-sama help us but you can't Naru, people will think bad and..."

"What people think is their problem – I see no reason for you to object."

"Naru! I can't just move in with you like that!? Are you in your senses, wait, are you drunk or do you have a fever?!" Mai instinctively leaned into him and stood on her tip-toes to put her hand against his forehead but moved back when she saw the hard, distant look in his eyes.

Just for the record – that was how Oliver Davis, Shibuya Kazuya aka Noll or Naru, treated his girlfriend. No hearts, no flowers, nothing except those cold eyes that rarely spilled emotion and that just made Mai love him so much more. He was so...himself. But this decision was not what her Naru would make, whatever in the name of Kami was happening to him?

She narrowed her eyes as if challenging him but he simply raised an eyebrow and didn't let her object anymore, his decision was final and even Mai knew when to just shut up and comply with his demand.

"Fine but if there are rumors, you handle them!"

"I'll say that I'm giving shelter to the dummies." He was already striding into his office, leaning against the door to his 'lair' as Mai called it and before turning he let his favorite word roll off his tongue. "Tea."

Mai simply grumbled as she marched off to the kitchen, something about silly, narcissistic boy-friends, backstabbing rumors and tea addicts who have no sense.

He just stared out of the large glass window of his office, smiling sardonically and let himself relax in the confines of his office, just for now, just for a minute, trying to see if he felt ashamed on his latest decision – but quite ashamedly, he felt satisfied. Now, he could see to her everyday, make sure she doesn't get hurt and ensure the fact that he wouldn't bend any other rules for her in the future...he could now maintain his pride and ego equally.

Unbeknownst to him, he had bended another rule, unknown to him – he had slowly succumbed to her light and warmth.

_That girl would be the death of him..._

* * *

There were times like these when Mai felt terrorized, traumatized, at a loss of what to do and how to do because these moments made her want to curl up in a ball and cry...

Naru's nightmares frightened her too much they were too much for one person – too cruel, too harsh, just too much for any person. To think that Naru has these...regularly.

These were times when she thanked God that she had moved in with Naru – he needed someone to take care of him, he needed someone to just be there for nothing and she wanted to be everything he ever wanted.

"...stay...away...I...get...out...come...back...not...yet...no..."

She bit back a cry of pain and sorrow.

Naru's mumbles were accentuated by his scrunched up face as he writhed in pain, eyes tightly shut – at such moments he lost all control and then he shouted, even yelled and it all hurt her, scarred her heart.

At times like these, Mai would scoot closer to him and stroke his hair slowly, running her hand over his cheeks and making senseless sounds just to comfort him, muttering nonsense words. He calmed down but didn't wake up and Mai could just hold him, helpless.

"Hush Naru, Gene's dead...Oliver wake up, come on now, he's not there...don't reach out Naru...come back to me..."

When he would wake up, he would see a teary Mai who would just tackle him in a hug, sobbing – at first he wouldn't understand and then it would occur to him; Mai was frightened by this side of his personality. These scars, these memories, these dreams...each time was the same, each time Mai was there with him and he felt calm.

"You were calling for him," Her words struck him. "Naru, oh God – why didn't you tell that you had to go through...all this."

"It's just a dream Mai, I'm better now."

"I was so scared Naru – I don't..."

"Mai." She looked up at him and he held her gaze for a moment or two, skimming his thumbs over her cheeks. "I'll be fine. Just...be...make me some tea."

She nodded, wiping at her tears, smiling and then hugging him again before walking towards the small kitchen in his apartment to satiate his appetite for tea.

As long as she was there, Naru wouldn't suffer – she had to be strong for his sake, had to carry his weight, be a Titan. Naru was always there to help her after nightmares and she had to do that too because he needed someone to heal and become himself.

She would be strong, she would carry his world on her shoulders.

* * *

"_We're getting married." _He had spoken out of the blue, Mai could remember clearly- she could also recall her dumbfounded state at this before she gathered the courage to confirm it.

They had been at his apartment, sipping tea whilst it rained outside...

"_I thought I heard you say something about getting married...ahahaha, how funny, ahaha..."_

_"Mai."_

_"Is that your idea of winning me over?"_

He had scowled at her and then folded his arms, not liking all this fuss that mankind created over proposals. Weren't women supposed to be humble, crying tears of joy while relentlessly hugging the boy and thanking him while saying yes over and over again.

But this was Mai and Mai was a mixture of twists and turns.

"_You don't want to marry me?"_

Her eyes widened at the accusation and she spoke before her mind could process a word or think of the answer. To think that she would save him from giving a romantic proposal by her next statement.

"_Eh?! No!? I will, I will...oh..."_

He had smirked, finally getting his answer...

It was as simple as that; there you have your hearts and flowers. At least she could have teased Naru by saying that he had tricked her into agreeing at that time but Naru's genuine smile had halted her train of thoughts as he had produced the ring; intricate, small and elegant.

_Hers._

_The ring and Naru...forever..._

* * *

Tumultuous was what they had always been, their relationship was an uproar in the sea – something out of ordinary, something that was bound to cause turbulence but they made it through. For that you can thank Mai's tea, Naru's facade, the dates they had, the movie nights, Naru's apartment, SPR and of course not to forget the diamond ring that shone on Mai's finger.

Monk and Ayako had decided to have a wedding before Naru and Mai so that they culd not be left behind in this race, Masako and Yasu had similar thoughts while Lin and Madoka decided that their wedding would be after Naru and Mai's, a decision whose wisdom cannot be understood to this day.

Oh and just so you all know, Lin wasn't fired by Luella on not reporting anything spicy about Naru and Mai, instead he received an increment when Luella heard of the wedding.

Ah, what joys for all.

So naturally on the wedding day, everything glowed and seemed to sing in happiness – a perfect day that ended with a perfection that had no parallel. The waves of feeling still washed over both of them but this time the waves were not of fury, anger, frustration or danger.

The waves were not turbulent...

The tumult was of happiness and content only.

Love would always be tumultuous for them...

* * *

**Save a drowning writer by reviewing and earn a biscuit...**

**Until next time fellas, hope you enjoyed this :)**

**-borntoflyhigh-**


End file.
